


Good Puppy

by dracomega



Series: Louis Likes Dogs [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Collars, M/M, Mild Breath Play(?), Other, Puppy Play, Sorta(?)Dom/Harry, Sorta(?)Sub/Louis, Top Harry, no bestiality, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomega/pseuds/dracomega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry dresses Louis up like a dog on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> There is no actual bestiality in this, and for that, I am sorry (never thought I'd write that sentence). And I know, Harry's birthday is sort of unnoticed until the very end, but I thought that's more how /this/ Harry is? Harry in the Louis Likes Dogs!verse is more reserved, so I wrote his birthday like that.

Louis felt cute, to say the least. He felt adorable in every sense of the word. Harry had clipped the puppy ears into his hair and then slid the butt plug in place. Except the butt plug was even cuter, as it was a bushy, blonde tail that made Louis shake his ass so he could feel the tail swish back and forth.

Harry took a few steps back so he could get a good look at Louis, and he almost came. Louis looked like a proper puppy, ears and tails, on all fours. It made Harry hard immediately.

“You look good enough to fuck, Lou.”

Louis blushed, looking down between his legs at his tail. Harry had already told him that good puppies don’t speak, and he wanted to be a good boy, after all.

But Louis was missing something, and he made it known by whining and pouting up at Harry. Harry understood, he wanted to see Louis ask for it, and he did. Grabbing the jeweled collar, he walked back over to Louis. Sliding it around Lou’s neck, Harry imagined how useful the collar would be with a leash attached to it. Louis hadn’t agreed to the leash, mostly because Harry hadn’t asked yet, but he was going to.

The sound of tags jingling together brought Harry out of his thoughts of pulling Louis’ head by the leash down to his leaking dick and making the younger boy gag on it.

“Hello, Jordan. What do you think of Louis?”

Harry already Jordan wouldn’t be happy, he never was when Louis had a plug in. The horndog. He always wanted Louis open and waiting for his knot, though Harry couldn’t really blame the dog, because he felt the same way about the boy.

Jordan proceeded to sniff from the tip of Louis’ tail to where it connected with Louis, and then he huffed and went to bite it.

“No, Jordan. Leave it alone.”

They had figured out that Jordan was incredibly smart when it came to Louis. The first time they tried a tail plug, Jordan had actually bit the tail and pulled it out, and then went to mount Louis. Louis loved it, loved that Jordan wanted to knot him so bad that he actually pulled out his plug.

Jordan growled a bit, then stopped when Harry made a move to grab his collar. Jordan may know that Louis is his bitch, but he also knows that he and Louis both belong to Harry.

“We’re going to leave the tail in, right, Lou?”

Louis hummed, turning around and facing Jordan to lick at his snout. _Of course, tell the boy to act like a dog and he’ll take it straight to heart._ Harry laughed, shaking his head a bit as he watched Jordan happily lick back. Jordan loved attention almost as much as Louis.

Almost.

Harry went to prepare lunch, and smiled at the thought of Louis covering himself in food as he ate from the bowl Harry bought him. It said **PRINCESS** in pink glitter letters, while the bowl itself was white. Louis had basically laser eyed it when they went to the pet store to buy some toys for Jordan. So, on his way home from work, Harry had sneakily picked it up and hid it in his office.

“Jordan, Lou, lunch!”

To say Harry was glad he was already sitting when the two ran into the kitchen would be an understatement. First came Jordan, knowing exactly where his bowl was, paying no attention to the second bowl with better food in it. Louis coming into the room was a different thing altogether. To watch Louis run in, tail swishing behind him, cock hanging between his legs… Well, Harry almost fell out of his chair. But Louis just smiled at him and went for his bowl.

He stopped though, staring at it, inspecting it. His smile grew to a blazing grin as he read the words and realized what bowl it was. Louis remembered he wasn’t allowed to talk, so he settled with bumping Harry’s thigh with his head and then gave him a little show. Louis presented to Harry the same way he presented to Jordan, and then continued to eat his food.

Harry, on the other hand, had a harder time eating while having a perfect view of Louis’ ass and cock. Before he let his thoughts wander to all the things he wanted to do to his perfect boy, he shoved an entire mouthful of his sandwich in his mouth. Effectively choking himself.

Louis giggled from his spot on the floor, which distracted him, and gave Jordan a chance to dig into Louis’ bowl (after all, Louis was eating macaroni and cheese, while Jordan was eating dog food, which just wasn’t fair). A gasp made Harry turn to see Louis glaring at Jordan, a playful pout on his lips.

“Jordan, away.”

Jordan barely tore himself away from the bowl and then sat back on his haunches to watch Louis eat the rest of his lunch.

 

*

 

They were in the living room when Jordan went to tug the plug out of Lou’s hole again. Louis wasn’t allowed to speak, so he just arched his back and moaned when he felt Jordan tugging at the tail that was wedged in between his cheeks. Harry slapped his hand on the arm of the couch, though, commanding Jordan to sit.

Louis bit his lip to repress another moan as the plug slid back into place inside him. His eyelashes fluttered as wiggled his hips a bit, trying to situate himself. When he opened his eyes, both Jordan and Harry were staring at where the plug disappeared inside him. He smiled, wondering how long it would take them until one of them yanked the darn thing out and had their way with him.

He was betting Harry would crack first.

 

*

 

Louis bet correctly.

It was just after dinner when Jordan tried again, except this time Harry wasn’t in the room and Louis really didn’t see any point in stopping him. So, Louis simply presented himself, preening when he felt Jordan’s claws dig into his calves as he bit the tail. It was almost out when Harry stomped his way into the living room.

Harry then proceeded to make Jordan go outside, and when he walked back into the living room, he was scowling at poor little Louis.

“Just exactly what were you doing?”

Louis didn’t say anything, just batted his pretty little eyelashes and hoped Harry would punish him by fucking him into the floor. Although, that wouldn’t really be a punishment.

“I told you, before we started playing, that you weren’t allowed to be knotted today.”

_Yes, of course you told me, I never agreed though, you big oaf._

Louis simply shook his hips a little, letting the plug readjust inside of him and maybe, sort of trying to tease Harry into fucking him. By the look on his face, it was working. Harry had been sporting a semi all fucking day, and just the thought of Louis being opened up and ready because of the plug made him want to slam his hips against the boys ass.

Harry decided Jordan had the right idea.

He was over to Louis in the blink of an eye, yanking the plug out of his hole, causing Louis to yelp and jump away. But Harry had a hold of his hips, already pushing his pants down mid-thigh. He couldn’t really bother to take them off all the way, it was too much of a hassle.

The moment the tip of Harry’s dick touched the rim of Louis’ hole, Harry was gone. He had slammed in, heard Louis’ cry of pain (the plug might have opened him up but it still wasn’t the size of Harry’s dick). Harry was already thrusting before Louis could get his bearings. Balls slapping against his skin and hands digging into his hips.

Louis didn’t know if he was allowed to talk, but he didn’t think he would be able to even if he could. He was moaning and whimpering with each thrust and drag of Harry’s hips. Louis wanted to freeze time and spend eternity with Harry’s dick buried inside of him, pulsing and pumping in and out of him. Making Louis see stars.

Harry didn’t really know what happened after he started fucking Louis, but he did know that whatever it was, it was great. Harry would take turns from dragging his nails down Louis’ back to slapping his ass, watching as the cheeks turned red. He also listened to every moan and whimper and whine that fell out of his perfect boy’s lips and let his thoughts stray as to how he got so lucky.

Louis finger nails were digging into his palms, drawing blood as Harry continued to pound into him. He was sweating all over, breathing hard, and whining every time Harry fucked into him. With each snap of Harry’s hips, Louis stopped breathing a little more.

“Harry-“

A hand clamped over his mouth before he could finish out the moan, and suddenly he remembered he wasn’t allowed to speak yet.

“Good puppies-don’t- speak- Louis- !”

Harry spoke in between thrusts as he kept his hand firmly clamped over Louis’ mouth. They were both close, and the same thing brought them over the edge.

The moment Harry grabbed Louis by his collar and wrenched his neck backwards, partially choking him and causing Louis to huff a bit, they were both coming. Harry was singing his praise for how beautiful Louis was, how lucky he was to have him, and how he was going to worship his body for the rest of his life. While Louis was silent, heaving and thanking every god he knew to thank that Harry was his and that this gorgeous man had an equally gorgeous dick that was buried up to the balls inside of him.

 

*

 

After some much needed aftercare that had Louis a giggling mess, Jordan roaming the house with bath bubbles all over him and Harry wondering when he thought having two dogs was a good idea, they were in bed. Wet hair ~~and a wet dog~~.

Louis was wrapped in Harry’s arms as he played with Jordan’s ear.

All three were content, well almost all three. Jordan hadn’t got to knot Louis today, but they had all day tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day…

Louis kissed Harry’s cheek, smiling and patting his messy, wet hair.

“Harry birthday, Harry.”

Harry smiled, half asleep, and sloppily kissed Louis on the forehead, “Best birthday ever.”

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

You can find me at [liamitam](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard) on tumblr! Submit any prompts there, or even comment them below! Thank you for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was from November (I'm so sorry) and it was from lunatic_harold: "harry dresses louis up like a dog, with cute puppy ears and a dog tail plug ?? But Louis is too cute so harry wont let jordan fuck louis and instead fucks the boy himself"
> 
> I know I went a little off by instead making Harry say the rule is that Jordan isn't allowed to fuck Louis, but I wrote this at school (I'm going to hell btw) so we're just gonna roll with it. 
> 
> Also, I owe all of you the biggest apology ever. I've been sort of AWOL for a while and I'm sorry. I've been trying to focus more on my school work and preparing myself for college D: But I'm in a Creative Writing class currently and my inspiration is blossoming. So hopefully that means more fics!


End file.
